Yuudai
Appearance '~Human Form~' Yuudai appears as your typical middle age man. Though his age is unknown, he truly is much younger than he appears; for this form in particular. He has apricot skin and bing-cherry red eyes. His hair is pure black from the back of his head on down and whitesmoke hair layered on top. Yuudai wears casual clothing, consisting of plain button shirts and the occasional plaid dress pants. This is accompanied by dress shoes ranging from black to brown depending on his outfit. One of his fetching features consist of the apron that he wears around his waist that has Chinese calligraphy printed on the front in red. The other is that his eyes always appear closed but he opens them on occasion. '~True Form~' Like Shubo, Yuudai goes through a dramatic change when he is in true form. His hair is much longer, coursing down to his back. It is tied back in a ponytail and replaces his hair's original white and black with tistle purple. His apparel also changes from casual wear to that of formal Japanese clothing. Yuudai wears the attire of samurai warlords suited for battle. Draped over this is a long, cichlid blue kimono decorated with white lotus flowers and laced with gold linings. Personality '~Human Form~' Yuudai is a very calm, high spirited person who always looks for the positives in everything. He always keeps a level head and keeps his cool when faced with a tough situation. His care free attitude can sometimes be mistaken for simple mindedness and is often put to the test whenever encountered by a stranger. In any case, Yuudai smiles at the world seeming as though nothing could ever truly bother him. (Except maybe dogs. He's terrified of them.) '~True Form~' Yuudai still keeps his calm demeanor and acts relatively the same in most situations. That being said, there are some apparent emotional changes that happen to him in true form. He becomes very serious and is a bit more stern at times than usual. His dialog advances passed normal literary understanding but will only speak this way to those who present themselves ''"highly". Though he masks himself with an impartial attitude, Yuudai still retains his kindhearted and high spirited nature. Trivia *The writing on his apron is Chinese calligraphy shown as “秘”, the writing for “secret”. This well addresses the fact that he keeps his identity a secret from others. *Yuudai is ferociously afraid of dogs, even more so than his own son. If one comes too close into contact with him, he's sure to run for the hills. *Yuudai is the third heir to thrown of the Amethyst kingdom. His father, the previous king, stepped down after taking mysteriously "ill" on the night he was to bequeath the thrown to him. (It was possible it was fixed this way) *In Japanese, the name Yuudai means- One who is a great hero.The name Yuudai orginated as an Japanese name. 雄 (yuu) "hero, manly" and 大 (dai) "large, great". Read more: Yuudai Category:Main Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yuudai Category:Characters